


My Angel

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Arranged Marriage, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words treat, imagine and angel





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to say, I'm sorry! This one kinda hurts. I seriously teared up the entire time I was writing this.
> 
> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173518606674/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

With a shaky hand, Claudia signed the treaty before her, then closed her eyes and allowed the tears to finally slip out. Her time was running short, and this was the only way she knew how to keep her baby, her angel, safe and protected.

Luckily Stiles was best friends with Derek, and Alpha Talia would lovingly welcome him and John into her clan until Stiles came of age to be wed to Derek.

Claudia settled back into the bed with a deep sigh and tried to imagine their wedding, and her heart hurt for the love she would miss.


End file.
